Counterpoint
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Duo has been caught doing a bit of groping...is it the end for him and Heero? Bishonen-ai, 1x2


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters…just make them do odd things.

Warnings: Bishonen-ai, 1x2, Humour.

****

Counterpoint

"I really don't believe you." Heero glared across to his lover, whose mouth gaped for a few seconds.

"What?!" Duo said. They were in a small office, with a desk and filling cabinets. They always knew it'd be a mistake to work together at the Preventers.

The Japanese man paused letting the glare harden towards his lover. "That you had the gall to grab Trowa's arse out there…right in front of me!"

Duo's face showed realisation, before he put his hands on his hips, "That was an accident."

"Accident!!" The wing pilot said, "You grabbed onto his arse like there was no tomorrow!"

"I was standing there, minding my own business, when Trowa was just backing up, not looking where he was going…when BAM! His bottom landed exactly in my hand!"

"Oh really", Heero snarled, "And you had to give it a good squeeze didn't you!"

Duo looked thoughtful for a moment; "It's not my fault Trowa's got such a nice-"

"Duo!" 

"Well sorry Heero…"

They were interrupted at that moment by a rat-tat at the glass door, and the fair-haired Quatre cautiously opened it. "Um…it's already half past eleven…and if we don't…get a move on…" He made a point of not looking at the rowing couple, instead studying the dial on his watch.

"I don't care what time it is!" Heero screamed, and pulled a gun out of his waistband and aimed it at Quatre. 

The Arabian visibly swallowed saying nervously "I'll…I'll go then…"

Heero nodded, keeping the gun aimed until the door was firmly closed again.

Duo interrupted the silence by saying; "I don't know what the big fuss is about. Like, so what if my hand –accidentally mind you – came into contact of another man's bottom. It's hardly the end of the world. It's not like I kissed a girl who's been lusting after me for years…" He gave the dark haired man a look as if to say 'beat that'.

Heero tried not to look hurt at the accusation, "I had to kiss her, it was some official TV broadcast, and it was only on the cheek…"

"Oh really!" Duo cried, putting all the melodrama into it as possible. "Well I don't know about you, but my cheek is not here." He made the point by moving his fingertip over his rouge lips. "My god, you attached yourself to her like a Hoover."

"I did not!" Heero bent forward over the desk, Duo did the same. Their faces were only inches apart.

"And then when Wufei _unexpectedly_ turned up it was like the sequel, the Hoover II!"

Heero struggled to remain calm; "Wufei and I go back a long time…"

"Way back to the back seat more like!" 

Heero sneered, "He has as much right to be here as…Hilde does. Didn't tell me about her coming here did you?" The Japanese man lifted his chin at the point scored.

Duo crossed his arms, "Only because I knew you'd get angry! All that happened was he hanged around a bit during the war, but you seem to see it as something much more! But after seeing you snogging Wufei, I think I'm entitled to go out there and…"

There was another knock at the door.

They both screamed at the figure beyond the glass. "Go away!"

But Quatre opened the door again, this time holding up a bullet-proof vest in front of him. "I um…think you ought to know…" He blinked nervously at the two, "we can hear every word you say out there…"

"Oh can you really!" Heero shouted, not taking his eyes off Duo.

Duo keeping his violet eyes on his lover as well, "As if I care!"

Quatre looked at his watch again, "But the registrar says if you're not out in five minutes…she's going to have to cancel…"

"All right we're coming." Heero said, "right?" he asked.

"Right." Duo agreed, and smoothed at the wrinkles in his black wedding dress, then straightened the veil thrown over his long chestnut hair. "We'll finish this later." He said sternly to Heero. "_After_ we're married!"

And together they made their way down the corridor to the register office.

__

End

Authors Notes: Based on a short story I read ages ago, needed some silliness to counteract the angsty stuff I've been writing all week.

Thanks for reading, and review!


End file.
